More Than A Nobody
by Ashton Li
Summary: Once everything calms down after the fight against Xemnas, Sora starts to question things about the Nobodies. Continuing to think of more questions, he wishes that Roxas could be there to answer all the questions he has. If only he could see Roxas again.


**NOTE:**** Yay! My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I've always wanted to write one, so I just thought of an idea, and started writing. This one is kind of short, but that's ok. Before I forget, I should mention that I don't own any of these characters and so on. Also, I should tell you that if you haven't finished Kingdom Hearts II, this might spoil the ending for you because I do talk about what happened in the end of the second game. Anyways, enjoy!**

**More Than A Nobody**

A Nobody is just an empty shell. They have no heart. No soul. Nothing. It still confuses me though. If a Nobody has no heart…then why did he long not to leave those friends he had? Why was he so sad? If a Nobody is nothing but a shell, why did it hurt him so much when he had to leave?

Roxas is my Nobody. When I gave up my heart to save Kairi, I turned into a Heartless. I had such a strong will that a Nobody was also created. I was aware of what was happening at the time when I turned into a Heartless. I understood what was going on. I didn't know about the Nobodies at that time. I didn't know he was created. I didn't know that at the moment I turned into a Heartless I had lost part of who I was. Kairi had also lost her heart. Unlike me, she just became a lifeless person. She couldn't do anything. She also had a Nobody. She had more contact with her Nobody, Namine, than I had with Roxas. The few times I was able to talk to Namine, I also realized that she wasn't like other Nobodies. She also seemed to have a heart. Maybe some people were wrong. Maybe a Nobody is more than an empty shell. I wish I knew the answers to all the questions that I still hold about Nobodies, but I fear that I'll never be able to ask them. The only Nobodies that are still around to question are inside Kairi and myself. Though, I don't think we'll ever have the chance to talk to them again. I wish I would just be given the chance to talk to them for one last time. I knew if Roxas were to be apart from my body, I would be losing part of myself. Roxas deserves to live a full life just like anyone else. I don't care if he's just a Nobody. He's my Nobody, and he's the reason I have all these questions. Maybe one day, I will know the answers, but I don't think it's likely.

"Sora! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Kairi yelled for me.

"I'm coming!" I ran after her. I never really asked her, but Kairi didn't seem to have as many questions as I did about the Nobodies inside of us. We don't usually talk about the subject, so I don't know how to bring up the topic. I wonder if she thinks about Namine as much as I think of Roxas.

"What took you two so long? I've been waiting," Riku smiled. He was lucky, he didn't have a Nobody inside of him that he had to worry about. Though, he did have the darkness still in his heart. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, he couldn't. Everyone has darkness in their heart. He's just one of the few people who has tapped into that darkness and used its power.

"Sorry, Riku. Sora was taking forever," Kairi giggled. "I'm going on ahead. I'll see you two later." She walked away.

"What's on your mind, Sora? You seem a little dazed."

I didn't really know if I should bring up the things I had been thinking about as of right now. I didn't know if Riku would understand. I shouldn't have been thinking so hard, I should have known I could trust Riku with anything.

"Sora?" he repeated my name.

"Sorry, I've been a little out of it today. I've been thinking too much," I frowned.

"About what?"

"The Nobodies."

"What about the Nobodies? Sora, you shouldn't be worrying about those things so much. The worlds are at peace as of right now."

"I know, it's just…Roxas…"

"Sora, Roxas is just a part of you. He's no longer a Nobody."

"But! When he was…when he didn't really know about me…he acted as if he had a heart. If Nobodies are nothing but empty shells, why did Roxas feel so much hurt? Why did he care so much?"

"Most of the time, when a person turns into a Heartless, they never get their heart back. Unlike most, when you turned into a Heartless, you were able to get your heart back. Though, there was still a Nobody that was born. Roxas didn't fully understand what he was. He was pulled away from Organization XIII. When Namine was slowly putting your memories back together, Roxas was being affected. The memories that he had of being a Nobody were slowly being taken away from him. He only remembered being with the Hayner, Pence, and Olette that were made in the Twilight Town Diz created. The memories of the organization were taken away from him. Organization XIII wanted to keep Roxas to themselves. They wanted the power of the Keyblade. That's why they were trying to remove your memories. At least, that's what I believe. They had the power of Namine in their hands. She was taking your memories away one at a time. She made you believe that she was the girl from your memories, not Kairi. Just like with you, the organization was messing with my head. I believe that once you turned from a Heartless back to a regular person, Roxas gained half of your heart. He was able to feel just like a normal human. You were missing half of who you were…half of your heart. That was Roxas. Unlike most Nobodies, Roxas truly knew what it was like to have a heart. Maybe he really did have a heart. It's hard to answer your question though."

"I just wish I could have a chance to sit down and talk to Roxas. I think he might be the only one who could answer my questions. Of course, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to talk to Roxas."

"Try not to worry about it right now. We should get to class."

"Yeah."

I was thinking about some things. Maybe I would be able to see Roxas again if I some how turned into a Heartless again. That was a stupid thought. I knew that if I ever turned into a Heartless again, I might never get my heart back. It was too risky. Wasn't there that one time when I saw Roxas? Yes…I remember. It was before that final battle against Xemnas. Though he was barely there, I remember. It was the very first time I was able to see him face to face. He came out of me. He just appeared. It was because Namine was talking to him. She smiled and said, "See? We meet again, like we promised." I was confused. I didn't know what was going on. Then, he spoke back to her, "You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." Roxas just walked forward out of me. He acted like I wasn't even there. Like all that was going on was normal. As quickly as he showed himself, he had disappeared right back into me. I wish that just for an hour, he would step outside of me just like he did before. There are so many questions I wanted to ask him. Will I ever get the chance to?

"…ra…Sora…SORA!"

"Huh?" I saw Kairi looking at me.

"What's gotten into you? I've been calling your name for the past minute. School is over. Lets go home," she smiled.

"Right."

Maybe I should bring it up. Maybe I should ask Kairi if she thought about Namine as much as I thought about Roxas. I just don't know how I would bring such a topic up. Kairi is such an easy person to talk to. Why couldn't I talk to her about what I'm most concerned about? Why do I find it so hard?

"You know, Sora, I've been thinking. Lately, you've been kind of reserved. You don't hang around the island with Riku like you used to. Are you hiding something from us?" Kairi questioned me.

"I wouldn't say I'm hiding anything." It was true. I wasn't hiding the fact that I've been thinking about the Nobodies lately. I just haven't told them.

"Well, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm willing to listen."

"Yeah…"

I should have just told her at that point of time. I should have just shouted out the fact that I can't get the Nobodies out of my mind. It's not like it's a bad topic of conversation. Kairi wasn't affected as much as I was by having a Nobody. She was still alive and functioning. She still had her life and friends. She was still in our world with all her memories other than the ones of me. She had more contact with Roxas and Namine than I had. I should be able to easily bring up the topic and talk to her about like the mature person I was. For some strange reason, I just couldn't. I couldn't just ask her a simple question to start the stupid conversation about our Nobodies.

"Hey, Sora…" Kairi began to talk.

"Do you ever think about them?" I cut her off.

"Them? What do you mean?"

"Roxas and Namine…"

"Oh…sometimes."

"When you think about them…what are you usually thinking about?"

"Well, I wonder about what would have happened if we were never reunited with them. What would their lives be like if the just lived as Nobodies? Would they have been happier? I know that they're a part of us…but are they still there?"

"I want to just be able to talk to Roxas…just for an hour. I want to ask him so many questions that I think only he could answer."

"Just one last time…"

We both wanted the same thing. We just wanted to see them for one last time. We wanted to be able to talk to them. If only there was a way for them to come out. Wait…were they really still inside of us? Or did they fade away and become nothing now that they were once again with their human self?

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku ran up to us.

"Tell me something, Riku. Am I imagining it all?" I wondered as I stared in front of me.

"Namine…" Kairi whispered.

"Roxas…Namine…" Riku was as shocked as I was.

"How is this possible? I thought that we'd never be able to come out again. I thought that once a Nobody was reunited with their true self, the Nobody disappears…never to be seen again," Namine whispered.

"Maybe Sora's right. Maybe we're different from other Nobodies," Roxas looked at me. "You have some questions to ask. I want to try to answer them all."

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"I'm your Nobody, Sora. I share half of who you are."

"Come on, Kairi, lets let these two talk. We can do something else. I wouldn't mind going off to the island. I would love to see it with my own eyes," Namine smiled.

"Of course," Kairi nodded.

"I'll come with you two. Sora, come to the island after you're done," Riku walked off with Namine and Kairi.

I didn't understand what was going on. A minute again, Kairi and I were talking about our Nobodies. The next thing I know, there he was standing in front of me. Unlike before, he looked less like a ghost.

"So, Sora, what is it that you want to talk about?" Roxas smiled.

"I'm confused. I find it hard to believe that you're standing here with me like this," I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm not that sure how this happened. I guess we didn't fade away like we thought we were going to once we joined with our true selves."

"Roxas, unlike most Nobodies, those who were in the organization seemed as if they really did have hearts. I was told that Nobodies are nothing more than an empty shell…they have no hearts."

"Nobodies are created when a person loses their heart and turns into a Heartless. You ended up getting turned into a Heartless, so I was created. Unlike most Heartless, you were able to turn back to a normal human. Though, I was still out there. I was still your Nobody. I held the power to use the Keyblade. I was your other half. Even though it's said that Nobodies have no heart, I think some have half a heart. Those that were turned into a Heartless and somehow gain their heart back gave half their heart to their Nobody. Maybe those in Organization XIII had their true self turn back into a normal human. They were given half a heart."

"But…Xemnas's Heartless…I destroyed him. How could he have half a heart?"

"That's a good question. I have a theory about that. Once the Heartless was destroyed, half of his hear that was floating somewhere out there was given to his Nobody. There's also the possibility that Xemnas didn't even have half a heart."

"He did say that he didn't remember what it felt like to have a heart. I remember that Axel told me that you made him feel like he had a heart. Roxas, do you think that you might have been the only one in the organization to have at least half a heart?"

"That's possible. I could have been the reason why they felt like they had hearts. It was because, even though we didn't know it, I was still connected to you."

"I think I understand some things better now. When I went to Twilight Town the first time, I felt like I had been there before because I was remembering things that you had seem. Just like when I left on that train. I was sad that I had to leave Hayner, Pence, and Olette because they were your friends. I now understand it all. Throughout my whole journey against Organization XIII, you were there watching too. That's why I was so hurt when Axel sacrificed himself to get rid of all those Nobodies. He did it because he wanted to protect you, Roxas. He knew that you were my Nobody."

"Sora," Roxas embraced me. "Thank you. Most Nobodies were doomed to be nothing but empty shells. I was lucky…I was able to be more than an empty shell because of you. I'm happy that I was your Nobody."

"Can't you just stay like this forever? Can't you live a normal life like you used to? Do you have to go to being just my Nobody?"

"I'm sorry, I have to. I know that right now you feel the same, but if I were to stay outside of your body, you wouldn't be the same. I'm always going to be with you. Ok?"

"Don't go…not yet!" I begged him not to leave, but I saw him slowly fading back into me.

"Just remember, Sora, I'll never leave you. I'll be with you…forever…"

To me, Roxas was more than a Nobody. He was a human just like myself. He deserved to live outside of me. He deserved to live a life like a normal person. I didn't think about what would have happened if he stayed out of me for too long, but he did. Roxas knew that if he left me to live his own life, I would only have half of my heart. I wouldn't be my whole self. The fact that I have a Nobody made it where I can understand other Nobodies better. Maybe that would help in the battles that are ahead.

"Riku! Kairi!" I ran up to the two of them.

"Roxas is gone too?" Kairi asked.

"So is Namine," Riku nodded.

I smiled. "No, they're not gone. Namine will always be a part of your heart. I know that I will never let Roxas's memories fade away. I'll keep them safe in my heart…just like him…forever…"

_FINSISHED_

**NOTE:**** I really hope you enjoyed my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I really liked the idea of the Nobodies, and I thought about some things to do with them. To me, it really did seem like Roxas had a heart. I also remembered some of the other things that happened in the videogame that made some of the things I wrote make a little sense to me. I hope I can think of another Kingdom Hearts fic to write. Maybe it will have some action or romance in it. I'm not that sure though. Remember, comments are always loved. I love knowing what people think of my writing.**


End file.
